


I Will Be Fine, Danno, I Have To Be:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Concern/Concerned, Consensual, Couches, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Journal, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Swimming, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talked about what happened after getting Doris & Wo Fat's father out of the prison, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I Will Be Fine, Danno, I Have To Be:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talked about what happened after getting Doris & Wo Fat's father out of the prison, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a long couple of weeks after the Morocco Incident, Commander Steve McGarrett just wanted to forget that it happened, & his mother is living her life on her terms, Right now, He is very happy with his ohana, & the love of his life, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams. They have a great life together, & he is not gonna mess it up for anything in the world.

 

Danny in the meantime, He was worried about Steve, & he knew how much of an effect his mom has on him, He hasn't said a word, since he came home, & it was not like the carefree leader of Five-O, He knew what could get the ball rolling, His favorite dinner, which the loudmouth detective is creating, Danny just hopes it would be enough, so Steve would talk to him.

 

The Five-O Commander came in from swimming, & he smiled, He knew that his lover was worried about him, So, The Former Seal decided to give his lover a break, & talk to him about what had happened on the mission. He kissed Danny "hello", & said, "I am gonna take a shower, & change, Okay ?, I love you", They shared one more kiss, before he went upstairs, & the blond went back to cooking, He wanted to be perfect for Steve, & not have anything go wrong.

 

Steve came back down to join him, The Dinner Table was set up very nicely, & they sat down to eat the wonderful food, that Danny had created from his heart. "Steve, Babe, What happened when you were in Morocco ?", The Ex-Seal went into details of what happened between the mission, & his mom. He also said, "I finally got the answers that I was looking for, She left me her journal", Danny was relieved that his handsome brunette could find peace finally, after 7 years torment, & torture.

 

Danny asked gently, "Are you okay, Baby ?", "Yeah, I will be fine, Danno, I have to be", They finished up the meal, & the former seal said, "Let's go make out on the couch, Shall we ?", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "Best idea that you ever had", They relaxed on it, & made out like a couple of teenagers, til they were ready for bed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
